


Babysitting

by Capnii



Series: Kazukibou [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: (NG) Natsumi agrees to babysit Sonia and Gundham's children for the evening.





	Babysitting

Not every teenager would want to spend a weekend evening babysitting. If Natsumi Kuzuryuu had a hot date, she would have protested watching the Tanaka children while their parents went to dinner. Natsumi had always been under the impression that their twin boys, Dmitri and Luka, were well-behaved boys. Alongside them was their baby sister, Anna, who was always smiling. Natsumi was positive these three children were more well-behaved than her own little sister. Watching these three for a few hours would be no problem.

 

The other upside to watching the Tanaka children would be the numerous amount of hamsters Gundham Tanaka bred, trained, and raised. She remembered playing with Gundham’s hamsters when she was a little girl, and missed being around the small fluffballs. Natsumi wouldn’t mind if she was paid tonight with a hamster or two. 

 

When Natsumi arrived at the Tanaka home, she was quickly debriefed as Sonia was literally pushing Gundham out the door. She briefly gave information to Natsumi, such as the children’s bedtime, and how she didn’t need to worry about feeding the hamsters. Natsumi wasn’t sure why Sonia was so eager to go on a date with her husband. Part of her wondered that’s what true love did to a person. Natsumi couldn’t wait until she was married for years, and still in love with her eventual husband. For now, she was okay being a babysitter, or more like a “big sis” to the three kids. 

 

Natsumi figured her job would be easy when the three children acted like angels. Dmitri and Luka were working on their homework together, and Anna sat herself on Natsumi’s lap to watch television. It wouldn’t be long until it was little Anna’s bedtime. The toddler even had fallen asleep in Natsumi’s lap, which Natsumi couldn’t get over how adorable that was. As she carried the sleeping child to her bedroom, Natsumi couldn’t stop smiling. When Sonia asked her to watch the children, she sounded a bit nervous as if Natsumi wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

 

It wasn’t until after she put Anna to bed, that Natsumi finally understood why Sonia was nervous. When she left the little girl’s room, Luka was standing in the middle of the hallway. His favorite red scarf was wrapped to cover his mouth. He stared right at Natsumi, almost creepingly. Natsumi laughed nervously. She knew the twins could be creepy at some times, but they probably got that from their father. 

 

“Hey, Luka,” Natsumi said. “Is something wrong? Where’s your brother?”

 

“I don’t have a brother,” Luka replied. 

 

Natsumi looked at Luka suspiciously. “No, no, you have a twin brother. His name is Dmitri.”

 

“I never had a brother. It’s always been me.”

 

Natsumi wasn’t sure why she was doubting herself at that moment. She distinctly remembered seeing pictures of two black-haired boys on the house’s walls. She even remembered the day Dmitri and Luka were born. “No, there’s two of you.” She smiled nervously and patted the small boy on the head. “You guys are silly.”

 

As Natsumi went to check on the hamsters, she couldn’t help but feel she was being watched. She looked behind her and saw the other twin in front of the room entrance. Like his brother, he stared at Natsumi in a way that somewhat creeped her out.

 

“Dmitri?” she asked. The boy nodded. “Where’s your brother, Luka?”

 

“I don’t have a brother,” Dmitri replied.

 

Natsumi felt a knot in her stomach. She knew without a doubt the twins were messing with her, however there was a small part of her that had become skeptical. Had she imagined there being twins all along? 

 

“Very funny.” Natsumi sighed. “You two can’t fool me.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Dmitri.

 

“I just saw your brother.”

 

“But I don’t have a brother.” 

 

Just then, Natsumi heard the sound of something breaking in the kitchen. She cussed under her breath and rushed out of the room. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she spotted Luka with a book in one hand, a container of salt in the other, and a broken wine glass in front of him. Natsumi turned around, and Dmitri was standing behind her. She let out a triumphant “Ha!” when she saw both boys at the same time. Her victory was short after she remembered there was broken glass on the floor.

 

“What happened?” Natsumi asked after she rushed towards Luka. “How did this break?”

 

“I was trying to get the salt,” Luka replied, honestly. 

 

“What do you need salt for?”

 

“The ritual.”

 

Natsumi’s eyes widened in shock. She looked over at the book in Luka’s hands. The page had a picture of a summoning circle, and she was able to make out the word “DEMON” next to the circle. Natsumi thought there was no way these kids could be serious. She knew Sonia and Gundham were interested in ideas such as demons and ghosts, but she thought the twins had no interest in them. 

At the speed of light, Natsumi snatched the book out of Luka’s hands. “No, no, no. You two are not summoning any demon.”

 

“But Mom and Dad won’t let us,” whined Dmitri. 

 

“Why would you want to summon a demon anyway?”

 

“Dad makes them sound cool,” said Luka. 

 

“We weren’t going to be careless, Natsumi. That’s what the salt is for.”

 

“No, no, no! If your parents say no to summoning demons, then you can’t summon demons, even when they’re not home.”

 

“Mom and Dad will probably be home soon,” groaned Dmitri. “By the time our ritual is done, they’ll be home.”

 

Luka was about to hand Natsumi the container of salt, but stopped when he heard her phone vibrating from her pants. She quick dug her phone out in case the message sent to her was an emergency. Her mouth opened slightly when she read the message from Sonia that said she and Gundham would be home hours later than anticipated. Natsumi was going to hide this information from the brothers, except Dmitri had glanced over to look at the message himself.

 

“We have time, Luka!” exclaimed Dmitri. “Come on, let’s summon the demon!”   
  


“I said no demon summoning!” shouted Natsumi. 

 

Natsumi had no idea what to do next. All her certainty of looking over the twins had vanished in an instant. Natsumi swore the last time she watched the twins, they were far more well-behaved, and not interested in demons at all. She attempted to reel the two brothers in once more, but they chose to ignore her, and instead work on the summoning circle. Natsumi began to realize she would have eventually lost control over them. She was never good with kids from the start. She needed help from a friend who was always good with kids. Perhaps then Dmitri and Luka would stop their ridiculous demon-summoning. 

 

On instinct, the first person Natsumi called was Mei Asahina. Natsumi and Mei had begun to get along with each other better than the past, and Natsumi had been talking with Mei almost daily. It may have been soon to tell, but Natsumi thought Mei was her best friend. She thought best friends always help one another out, so Mei would no-doubt agree to come over.

 

Natsumi spoke rapidly when she told Mei what was going on over the phone. She mentioned how she was looking over Sonia and Gundham’s kids, and how everything felt normal until the twins decided they were going to summon a demon. Natsumi expressed her fear about a demon coming and either possess someone in the house, or eat one of the children. She begged Mei for help and tried to bribe her with being able to play with Gundham’s hamsters if she came over. 

 

“Natsumi,” groaned Mei, “I don’t know how to handle kids. I’m an only child, remember?”

 

“B-but you know how to discipline! It’s no different than teaching first-years club rules and stuff! You do that all the time in the track team!”

 

“I just don’t think I’m the right fit to help. Against my better judgement, I’m going to ask have you tried calling Kazuki? Kids love him, and he might be able to stop them.”

 

“No!” screeched Natsumi. “I-I don’t wanna be alone with Kazuki! No way, no how!”

 

Mei groaned once more. “You’re in a home with a sleeping toddler, and two demon-summoning twin boys. You’re not going to be alone with him. I know Kazuki isn’t doing anything tonight, so just call him. He’ll help.”

 

“But-”

 

“Call him.”

 

Natsumi’s heart began to pound faster than it already was. She hated to admit it, but Mei was right. Kazuki was always good with kids. She remembered hearing how he’d be put on cases at his mother’s detective agency just so he could calm down the victim’s children. Not only that, but Kazuki had a sister the same age as Dmitri and Luka. Kazuki would be a far better help than Mei. 

 

Natsumi then spent the next half hour attempting to sabotage the demon summoning by consistently walking over the summoning circle, or by calling out to the brothers in the middle of their chants.  Her body leapt a foot off the ground when she heard the doorbell ring. Dmitri and Luka looked at one another, and grinned. They thought their ritual had worked, and they summoned a polite demon who rang the doorbell before entering. 

 

The twins raced each other to open the door. Dmitri managed to get ahead by just a hair. When he swung the door open, both he and Luka stared up at the confused teenage boy who stood in front of them. 

 

“Are you a demon?” Dmitri blurted out.

 

“No?” the boy responded.

 

“Kazuki!” Natsumi screeched from the kitchen. “Thank god you’re here!”

 

“What’s going on in there?” Kazuki asked the twins. 

 

“We’re trying to summon a demon, but our attempts have failed,” answered Luka. 

 

“Can I come in?” asked Kazuki. Both boys nodded, and let Kazuki inside their home.

 

“Hey Luka,” Dmitri whispered to his brother, “is he a vampire?”

 

“Maybe,” Luka whispered back. “He did ask permission to come in the house…”

 

Natsumi called Kazuki from the kitchen once more. She hated that Kazuki had to see her this vulnerable. Unfortunately, she didn’t have an option, as before Kazuki arrived, the twins managed to tie her wrists to the refrigerator handle. Kazuki stood in front of the kitchen entrance, unexpressive. Natsumi felt as if she could tell, though, that Kazuki was bewildered by the sight in front of him. Not only had two adolescent boys been able to apprehend a teenage girl, they had an entire summoning circle drawn out in front of her.

 

“How...did this happen?” Kazuki asked Natsumi. 

 

“Because there’s two of them!” Natsumi whined as she tried to wiggle her way out of her bindings. “Holy shit where did they learn to tie a knot?”

 

Kazuki looked behind him, where Dmitri and Luka stood. The two looked proud of their handiwork.

 

“We thought her disturbance was why we couldn’t summon a demon,” said Luka. “But then we looked at the book once more, and realized we need her for the ritual.”

 

“Correct!” said Dmitri. “We forgot that we need the blood of a virgin to attract the demon to our realm. So we captured her. We were just about to get her blood when you arrived.”

 

The entire color in Natsumi’s face drained away. “I don’t know what they’re talking about!” she screeched. “I’m totally not a virgin! That would be super lame of me if I was, would it? Or do you like virgin girls?”

 

Kazuki looked back at Natsumi, and then back at the twins. “Do you two even know what a virgin is?” Both Dmitri and Luka shook their heads. “That’s what I thought.”

 

“Can you hurry up and get me out of here?” cried Natsumi. 

 

Kazuki placed his hands in his pocket. “Alright, you two. You’re gonna need to stop this demon-summoning.”

 

“Why?” asked Dmitri.

 

“Because it’s against the law.” Natsumi noticed the smirk on Kazuki’s face. He was lying through his teeth. 

 

“You a cop?” Dmitri asked.

 

“Better. I’m a detective.” 

 

“Are you one of those detectives who solve murder cases?” asked Luka.

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“What does a dead body look like?” Dmitri asked.

 

“When you find the murderer, do you chase him down? Does he shoot at you while shouting ‘You’ll never take me alive’?” asked Luka.

 

“When you do capture him, does he kill himself in his prison cell?”

 

“Uh,” replied Kazuki, “I think you two watch too much tv...that’s not appropriate for your age.”

 

“Luka, we can’t summon a demon now,” whined Dmitri. “He can arrest us and if that happens, Mom and Dad will ground us.”

 

“Darn...how did this detective even find out? He must be really good.”

 

Kazuki’s smile widened, and he knelt down so he was now eye-level with the twins. “Detectives know everything,” he said. Kazuki tapped his head with his finger. “That’s why the bad guys never win.”

 

“That’s really cool,” the twins said together. 

 

“If you try to summon another demon, I’ll be there to stop you again.”

 

“Aw man,” Luka whined. He looked over at his brother, and then back at Kazuki. “Hey, mister, you said detectives can solve  _ any _ mystery?”

 

“Er, yes. Yes we can.”

 

“Give Dmitri and me five minutes! We’re going to make a mystery for you to solve!” Luka grabbed his brother by the sleeve of his shirt, and they ran off into Luka’s bedroom. Their bedroom door quietly shut, followed by the lone sound of the door locking. 

 

As Kazuki stood in his place, surprised by the events that took fold, Natsumi continued to struggle her way from the refrigerator. One grunt from her, and Kazuki snapped back into reality. She advised Kazuki to take a giant knife to whatever tied her up. She was sure it was some sort of thin industrial rope. As if she wasn’t embarrassed already, she felt worse when Kazuki pointed out she had been held back by shoelaces. 

 

She felt slightly better when Kazuki couldn’t untie her with his hands, and he had to use a knife to get her free. Once she felt her hands free, Natsumi was ready to throw herself onto Kazuki and call him her hero. Much to her own surprise, she was able to show restraint. 

 

“How did you do that?” asked Natsumi. “How did you get them to stop?”

 

“I just talked to them?” answered Kazuki. “Usually kids are interested to hear I’m a detective.”

 

“Thank god you’re so good with kids. I really thought a demon was gonna come and kill us all.”

 

“Natsumi, demons aren’t real.”

 

Natsumi smiled weakly. “Yeah, you’re right. Demons and ghosts and stuff aren’t real.”

 

“You should have thought about that earlier before you called for help. You can take on a couple ten-year-olds.”

 

“I’m telling you, they jumped me! Dmitri and Luka have been messing with me all night!”

 

“Twins will do that.” Kazuki looked over his shoulder to see the two boys coming out of their room, as if on cue. “I think they’re finished with their riddle.”

 

Natsumi nodded. “Yeah, I should probably clean this mess up before their parents get home.”

 

After Kazuki was led into Luka’s room by him and Dmitri, Natsumi was left to clean up after the mess. She looked down at the salt-drawn summoning circle, and let out a heavy sigh. As she went to get a broom, she decided she wasn’t suited for babysitting. 

 

Sonia and Gundham wouldn’t come back home for another two hours. Thankfully, Kazuki had tired the twins out, and they were in their rooms asleep for the night. After his job was done, Kazuki had left to go back home. When the proud parents returned home, Natsumi was on the floor, her eyes glued onto some nighttime tv drama. 

 

“Easy night?” Sonia asked Natsumi. 

 

Natsumi snapped back into reality at the sound of Sonia’s accent. “Oh, right.” Natsumi tried her best to look into Sonia’s eyes while she lied. “They were angels.”

 

“Ah, what a relief. Lately they’ve been trying to summon demons. I was slightly worried we’d come home with the house on fire.”

 

“You know the Dark Deva’s Descendants would prevent any demon attack,” declared Gundham. 

 

Sonia giggled. “Well, if the kids were so easy on you, I’m surprised to not see a boy here with you.”

 

Natsumi’s face flushed a bright pink. “Oh goodness, never!”

 

“I’m kidding. Thank you again, Natsumi. Next time we’d like to go out, we’ll be sure to call you.”

 

Natsumi was sure her eye twitched as she uttered, “I’d be honored to watch them again…”


End file.
